Fault: What could have been
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: What could have happened in the episode Fault. My view. Read it you'll either like it or you won't.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick idea I had in bed last night. I couldn't get the episode fault out of my head. The scenes where Victor has the gun pointed at Elliot and it's up to Olivia top decide how things go down. Well I was thinking what would I do it that situation if I was Olivia and that was my partner n the grasps of a mad man with a gun at the back of his head.**

**The lines aren't quotes so don't shout at me if I change them. **

**Okay so here it is, hope you like it. Oh yeah I don't own these guys I wish I did but I don't. I always forgot to say that but it's kind of obvious I don't own them and I'll never pretend I do. Anyway enough rambling…**

As she heard a shot she dove to the floor, hitting her ribs hard on the concrete. She knew immediately that she had a few cracked ribs but she didn't care as she looked ahead of her she saw Elliot on his knees, Victor was stood behind him using him as a shield but pointing a gun at his head.

"Drop the gun, now drop it put it down and let him go…" Olivia shouted but her demands where mixed with those off Victor who shouted pretty similar things.

"Put down your gun bitch or I'll blow his brains out!!" Victor shouted he actually looked really scared out how this thing was playing out, Liv' thought she could use that to her advantage.

She slowly sat up, then knelt then was standing, still pointing her gun at Victor, no Elliot, No Victor 'Damn-it stay still' she was screaming in her head at Victor.

"Shoot him Liv', gun this sun-uv-a bitch down." Elliot spat out, Victor hit him in the back of his head with the gun not hard but enough to knock him forward slightly.

"Just put your gun down, you know how this will end up if you don't" Olivia said trying to stay calm.

"How's your neck? I knew I should have hit that knife into you harder." Victor said a smirk on his face.

"I've been hit harder by girls." Olivia retaliated.

"Shoot him Liv'" Elliot shouted. Olivia's head was starting to spin it just couldn't comprehend this situation and she wanted to just scream and walk over to Victor and give him a royal ass kicking. She couldn't risk Elliot's safety though.

"Stop moving stay there or I'll shoot him!" Victor screamed at her for a second pointing the gun at her. Olivia hadn't even realised she had been walking, but she stopped.

"Look if you put your gun down we can get out of here. Tell us where the girl is and we can think of a deal." Olivia tried to reassure him.

"I'm a child molester Liv' and I killed a kid, maybe two you'll never know if you don't put that gun down."

"Shoot him Olivia!!" Elliot screamed startling her. She wanted to but she couldn't get the aim.

"Shut-up Elliot!" Elliot to say the least was slightly surprised but did as he was told for all of a second that is.

"Yeah shoot me go on but I got pretty good reflexes I could probably shoot him as you fired your gun." Victor stated.

"Damn-it Victor just drop your gun and lets sort this thing out at the station." Olivia said as tears started to fill her worried eyes.

"No, no, no!" Victor screamed. It startled Olivia but it let her know things were getting out of hand, she tried to move on the spot to get a better shot at Victor but he kept putting Elliot in the way and she knew she was a good shot but she wouldn't risk Elliot's life.

"Just shoot this scum bag Olivia other wise he'll shoot me then you, then if he hasn't already he'll go kill the girl, if he hasn't already. I don't know maybe that's what you get off on hegh Victor playing with dead bodies." Elliot smirked.

"Shut up." He prodded the gun harder into Elliot's head. Olivia could see his finger tightening on the trigger. Her head started spinning fast, she needed to get this guys attention.

"No." She screamed. "Hegh Victor you want someone shot fine…" Olivia turned her gun to face her, she pressed it down just above her hip and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out through the entire building. It worked though. Victor threw his arms up in the air and stepped back, Elliot ran over to Olivia and caught her in his arms as she fell holding her side, her gun landed on the floor with a clank.

Elliot picked it up and pointed it at Victor. Well he would have been but Victor had already run off.

Elliot for the second time today prized Olivia's hand form her wound, as he did blood started to pump out. He quickly clamped her hand back down his fingers entwined with her adding to the pressure.

"What the hell did you do that for Olivia?" He said trying to hold back the fear that was coming out. He had to stay strong for her.

"Not sure. He was gonna…"She stopped as pain shot through her body, coming out in a painful exhalation of breath "Damn-it… I had to do it so he didn't shoot you."

Elliot got out his phone and started to dial. "Hello this is Stabler I need back up and a bus, we have an officer down."

He heard footsteps running towards them he picked up the gun again pointing it at the oncoming sounds, Victor must have returned.

He let the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding escape as he saw Fin and Munch.

"Jesus Christ. El what happened?"

"Here take this tell them our location." Elliot said dropping the gun and passing Fin the phone.

Munch knelt down next to Olivia and held her other hand. She was paling and a pool of blood was slowly creeping further around her body, it was already soaking into Elliot's clothes.

"Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" Olivia said in a quiet voice. As she spoke blood started to escape her mouth.

"Hold on Olivia." Elliot said taking off his coat and putting it over her keeping his hand on her wound as much as possible. When he removed it to take off the other sleeve of his coat Olivia's hand came off it too, Munch saw the blood pumping out he quickly clasped both hands down on it.

"They're on their way. Come on lets get her outside." Fin said.

Elliot scooped his hands up underneath Olivia's body. "Come on Liv' you're gonna be fine. Come on don't think about leaving me I can't lose you." He kept repeating similar wounds as they walked out of the building, as the got outside the bus pulled up in front of them. The doors opened and Elliot climbed into the back of it placing Olivia down on the stretcher. The doors closed behind him.

"Where are you taking her?" Munch shouted to the driver as he got in.

"St Mary's." He shouted back as he pulled off.

"Come on man we'll follow." Fin said running over to his car.

Cragen sat in his office, resting his head in his hands. Munch had just phoned him and told hi the situation. He sat in his office in silent, worrying, Olivia was like a daughter to him, and he couldn't afford to loose that part of the family.

Suddenly his phone rang again he slapped his grasp around the receiver and picked it up.

"Cragen." He sighed, a small smile creeping across his face. "Thank god. Tell her I'm glad she's gonna be okay." He sighed again a bigger smile growing across his face. "I'm on my way down now." He put the phone down and sat back in his chair, laughing out the fear that had been trapped inside him.

I know some parts maybe left unopened, but it was like 4 in the morning when this came to me. Hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks fro reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am writing this chapter as a thank you to all of those people who read my story Fault: What could have been, and offered friendly and constructive reviews. Originally it had only being put up as 1 one shot, but from the requests I have had asking for a continuance, I have been inspired to add more, for you fine people. )**

**So I hope you like it!**

**For anyone who didn't read the original, it's a 'what if' kind of story taking place in the episode fault and it's my idea of how things could have turned out. Instead of shooting the perp, Olivia shot herself. (I know it probably sounds trash but read the first part and you may change your mind). **

**For; **EnforcerAndAccuserFan, angelgirl88, PaceyW'sgirl, sasina, Rockstargoddess101, octoberbaby11.

Elliot waited outside the hospital room. To be truthful he hated hospitals, 'but what person likes them, not even Doctors like them' he though as he paced up and down.. As the door flew open a nurse in scrubs came out, she was caked in blood.

'Oh my god, that's Olivia's blood', it was all he could think. He decided enough was enough, he couldn't just stand outside anymore, Olivia was in there and she needed him.

As he walked into the room, the coppery smell of Olivia's blood mixed with the clean smell of bleach hitting Elliot's glands made him gag. He wanted to throw up but this wasn't about him it was about Olivia, his best friend, his partner and whatever else it was she meant to him.

He took in a deep breath and walked over to the bed which Olivia was lying on.

He could here the nurses and Dr's saying things like 'her pulse is tacky', 'BP such a thing over such a thing'…. He had to stop himself from listening, their worried voices made his worried head ache and throb.

"Liv." It came out as a sigh. It was enough to catch one of the nurse's attention.

"Sir you can't be in here". She informed him coldly.

"How is she?" Elliot asked in a feeble squeak.

"She's a fighter, but her blood is not joining in on the game. We're having trouble stopping it. Are you her husband?" The same nurse inquired. She turned to look at him.

She felt sorry for this guy; if they were not married they were as close as a married couple. He looked ready to break, she offered him a small smile, maybe for sure or maybe it was empathy she wasn't sure.

"Err, No I'm… She's my partner…" Before he could finish speaking a machine that was hooked up to Olivia's chest started to beep.

"What is that? What's wrong?" Elliot asked as panic took over.

"Get him out of here!" Before she had finished giving her orders he had been pushed back out into the hall.

"Hegh. What's going on?" Elliot screamed and kicked the door.

Approaching him form down the corridor where the paled faces of Cragen, Munch and Fin.

"Elliot, how's she holding out?" Fin probed.

"I don't know, her pulse just, I… Something's going on they won't tell me what they just pushed me out.

"Elliot how did this happen?" Cragen asked a worried but stern tone in his voice.

"We were chasing a perp…"

"And he shot her?" Cragen asked, the only one not knowing the extent of the story just yet.

"No, she shot herself. She shot herself to save me, Damn-it Olivia!" He punched the wall as he moved further down the corridor away from, the others and the droning sound of the machine.

- - - - - -

When Olivia opened her eyes she was in shock. She felt like she had been floating and swore that she was dead. As she looked around the room she was in she started to cry, not because of the pain she was in, and there was a lot of that, but because she was able to. She was alive!

"Hi you!" Olivia turned to see Elliot's face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi!" It was the simplest of greetings but just being able to say it to him, made her want to giggle and smile like a little school girl. She got the smile part okay but as she tried to laugh, pain shot through her body.

Elliot was quick; he had hold of her hand and was stroking his other hand over her hair. "You okay?" He asked concern in his eyes, the eyes she loved.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled back at him with her eyes. The eyes he loved.

"Why did you do it Olivia? You really think I'd be better off alive if you were dead?" Olivia knew this was coming from the second she had seen him there and remembered what had happened not like she was ever going to forget.

Her eyes filled with tears, making her big brown eyes even more shiny than normal. "I just couldn't stand to see him with that gun at your head. I couldn't stand to watch you get killed in front of me." She said, she held in her sobs but the tear fell freely.

Elliot couldn't resist he brushed away a few random tears. Olivia tilted her head into his touch, closing her eyes and embracing the feel of his skin against her own.

"Olivia I have no intentions of ever letting you watch me die, because I have no intentions of ever loosing you." Olivia burst into sobs at his confession, she couldn't help it, she fell into his open arms and they hugged for only seconds but to both of them it felt life a lifetime.

Elliot pulled away and placed his hands either side of her face. She stopped stopping and smiled at him. He smiled back, he loved to see her smile, it suited her, only adding to her beauty.

Elliot leant forward and kissed her on the lips, hers were soft beneath his own. Perfect, just how he imagined they would be. He pulled back and looked at her.

Olivia was in shock, the good kind though. She smiled at him, she couldn't help it. This time when he leant in to kiss her they both kept their eyes open. They wanted to see each other. They stopped for a moment and rested their foreheads against each others, smiling.

"Please don't regret this in five seconds El or I will shoot you this time." Elliot laughed as did Olivia, then he pushed her chin up so as for her to meet his own gaze.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life Liv." She looked at him for a moment, seeing only truth in his eyes, this time she leant in and kissed him.

Things had changed for them and for the better. Now instead of going home and sitting alone, they would be going home with each other. Neither of them would be alone anymore.

**Well there it is I hoped you liked it. Thanks guys. R&R please!!!!!!!!**


End file.
